


Luca Balsa gets executed

by SayAndArc



Category: IDENTITY V, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale
Genre: Execution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAndArc/pseuds/SayAndArc
Summary: this is a joke
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Luca Balsa gets executed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luca Balsa Kinnie Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luca+Balsa+Kinnie+Friend).



> I haven't finished danganronpa 2  
> I don't know anything about Identity V  
> I haven't watched undertale in like 2 years  
> This is a joke and was made for a friend  
> Also i've never written fan fic before please don't take my intestines

Luca Balsa is strapped to an electric chair, Sans stands far away and prepares to turn the chair on. Nagito is in front of Luca. "Goodbye Luca Balsa from Identity V, You didn't have enough hope." Nagito walks over to Sans and tells him to start the chair.  
Luca Balsa is now dead.  
Thank you for reading B)

Epic Bonus:  
As Luca Balsa gets fried Sans and Nagito make out


End file.
